Tamaki Kikushima
Tamaki Kikushima is a selectable character in the game My Forged Wedding. Background Tamaki was raised in a household filled with no love. He grew up with the LI crew and was Yamato's best friend. He played baseball until he was 8 for his mother forced him to quit to focus on his studies. It was around that time where it was revealed that his father had an affair with another woman and had a son with her, and it was because of this that his mother pressured him to become the next Kikushima heir. Since then, he resented his sickly mother, she has asthma, for not allowing him to baseball with the LI guys which led him going to New Zealand for college to get away from the pressure. He came back to Tokyo when he heard that his father's company was going to demolish the park where he played baseball with the LI crew. In order to save that ball park, he had to be chosen by his father to inherit the business but the condition was that he has to be married and have a child. Upon meeting you, he found you the perfect woman to pretend to be his fiancée. At first, he only wanted you to play the part and give him a child in order to satisfy his father, but then he fell in love with you. Appearance Tamaki has short, wavy dark red hair with long bangs and dark brown eyes. He has a beauty mark on the right side of his neck. Outfits *'Civilian Attire: ' Tamaki wears a brown blazer with gray stripes, light gray shirt, dog chain, and blue jeans. *'Work Attire: ' Tamaki wears a plaid sports coat, a white dress shirt with a red vest, a light golden-colored tie, and black pants. *'Sleepwear Attire: ' Tamaki wears a light gray t-shirt and black shorts. *'Groom Attire: ' Tamaki wears a creme and white tuxedo with a cocoa vest. Personality Tamaki has a short tempered personality and shares a similar personality to Yamato. He is quite a pervert and loves to tease or joke around with you. Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Main Story You wake up in a hotel room with a strange man named Tamaki and then are forced to pretend to be his fiancée in exchange for a job at the Kikushima Group. You quickly learn that he's the heir of the Kikushima Group and find him very demanding and arrogant. As you spend time with him, you learn about his past and find yourself falling for him. Epilogue You and Tamaki go on a weekend trip to Hiroshima to see bunnies. As a couple, things get steamy and Tamaki finally says I love you. The Proposal Tamaki and Yamato come to an understanding over beers. Singeru, Tamaki's father, gives you and Tamaki a task of putting together Tadashi's, Tamaki's grandfather, birthday party which isn't easy since it's for ALL of Kikushima Groups and their colleagues. You both are faced with a challenge that you must overcome which result a great party turn out and romantic date on a yacht. The Proposal Epilogue Tamaki takes you on a trip to New Zealand where he spent his college years. You meet an important person to him there and you get engaged in a cathedral. |-|Season 2= Wedding Preparations Now that you're an officially engaged couple, plans for the wedding are being conducted. In the meantime, a 4 year old boy joins the household which Tamaki's thought on children are revealed. Insights on Tamaki's childhood are explored and even his mother appears. You learn more and more about your fiance which makes you love him even more. Wedding Preparations Epilogue You and Tamaki visit your parents to formally ask for their blessings on your upcoming marriage, which you both are stunned on your father's answer. Wedding Bells Your an official employee at Kikushima Group in their janitorial department, and Tamaki ofcourse has you enjoys teasing you at the office. Once Tamaki is named heir, you get antsy of your upcoming wedding, but somehow as you are in bliss, people around you are suffering causing a breakup of you and Tamaki out of mercy. Luckily, Tamaki comes to save his fiancee once more and you enjoy a wonderful wedding finally becoming man and wife. Wedding Bells Epilogue You relished in memories of your wedding day with Tamaki as he arrives in your dressing room. He takes you to a top floor suite in the same hotel as your reception which you enjoy your wedding night. Now that you are THE Lady Kikushima, all left to do is file paperwork to legally be Mrs. Kikushima. |-|Season 3= Honeymoon You and Tamaki have an American honeymoon on the west coast in California. As you enjoy your honeymoon with your husband, he gets a change to live his dream for a moment and enjoy America with you for the first time as newlyweds. Honeymoon Epilogue After enjoying your wonderful honeymoon, you and Tamaki decides to send some loving time together. How wonderful it is to spend time together now as husband and wife. My Beloved Bride You've been selected to be featured in the Kikushima Group magazine! Your work fame is going smooth until your notice some jealousy in your husband as you get a new fan. How you will prove to Tamaki you only have eyes for him? My Beloved Bride Epilogue After enjoying your wondeful time as the "It Couple" at Kikushima Group, you and Tamaki decides to go camping, but things go awry. Can you both manage to have a great time in the woods? |-|Season 4= The Shape of Love You and Tamaki have earned the task of caring for Saeki's dog while he's away on a business trip. Tamaki's love of animals comes to light which makes him more open, but when Cocona leave, will you be able to heal his heart? Trivia *He has the same birthday as Tsumugu Kido from Our Two Bedroom Story, Hiroshi Kirisawa from Metro PD: Close to You, and Kakeru Kamui from 10 Days with My Devil. *Tamaki loves meat covered rice balls. *Pigeons are the sigil for Kikushima Group. *Tamaki is one of several Voltage guys to have a sexual encounter with the MC prior to them becoming an official couple. Aki Fujishima from Finally, In Love Again, Ota Kisaki from Kissed by the Baddest Bidder, Hiroki Eniwa from My Last First Kiss, Kenshi Inagaki from Love Letter from Thief X, Kai Fujisawa from My Wedding and 7 Rings, Kenzo Yasukawa from After School Affairs, and Ryo Chibana from Scandal in the Spotlight, and Katsuyuki Kyobashi from Metro PD: Close to You are the others. *Tamaki has stated he doesn't care how many children you have, which pleases you after you thought he only wanted a son. Category:My Forged Wedding Category:Tamaki Kikushima Category:Characters Category:Businessman Category:Born in April Category:Aries Sign Category:Tsundere Category:CGs Unaccepted Category:Multilingual Category:Blood Type B Category:Ladies' man